whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Ghouls: Fatal Addiction
|price = Print: $15.99 PDF: $7.99 }} Ghouls: Fatal Addiction is a sourcebook for Vampire: The Masquerade that studies the nature and position of ghouls and revenants in Kindred society. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :C'mon...Everybody's Doing It... :It seems so easy. Just a sip, a taste, and you're better than all the rest. You can suck up a bullet wound to the gut. You can knock your enemies through walls with a shove. You can have all the night has to offer without sacrificing your body and soul to it. This deal is too good to be true. :Yeah. That's what said. And now the Damned want their due. :...You Know You Want It! :Ghouls: Fatal Addiction'' is a Vampire: The Masquerade sourcebook detailing the half-human servants of the Kindred. Whether you need a few new whipping boys or just want to taste the lash yourself, this book has everything you need to create ghouls as player or Storyteller characters.'' :Watch out, though. This book just might make wake up and smell his fix...and the master who lives by blood might die by it, too. :Ghouls: Fatal Addiction'' includes:'' :* Rules for creating vassal, independent and revenant characters. :* New Merits, Flaws, Derangements and other Traits to help you roleplay a codependent blood-slave. :* Secret societies, ghoul "games," and clan-specific information on how vampires treat their servitors. Content Fiction: Blood is Thicker A cleaner in New York unwittingly becomes a ghoul. Introduction: The First Taste Chapter One: A Clockwork Crimson Covers the biological, psychological and game rule details of being a ghoul. Includes the article "The Physiology of the Ghoul" by Dr. Douglas Netchurch and an excerpt from "Current Perspectives on the Psychology of the Ghoul" by Nancy Reage, Ph.D. Chapter Two: Masters and Servants? Information on the position of ghouls in Kindred society, and how some ghouls manage to survive as independents. Chapter Three: Character Creation Detailed rules for creating ghoul characters, including new Merits and Flaws, and Derangements. Chapter Four: Storytelling Advice on using ghouls in a Vampire chronicle and details of some significant ghoul characters, including the "Core", the founders of the Unmastered, a group of free ghouls. Chapter Five: Templates Four character templates for different types of ghoul characters. Background Information * Rather than the usual list of special thanks, Ghouls: Fatal Addiction includes a "sneak preview" of many of the titles coming up in '97-'98, including Werewolf: The Wild West, Changeling: The Dreaming Second Edition, Transylvania by Night, ÆON, and the main titles for the Year of the Lotus. * This book is the Year of the Ally supplement for Vampire. Memorable Quotes Characters * Dr. Douglas Netchurch - The world's foremost authority on Kindred physiology * Dr. Nancy O. Reage, Ph.D. - Dr. Netchurch's ghoul and a student of vampire psychology * Ginevra Salamanca - A rebellious Obertus revenant, one of the Unmastered Core * Gregory Winter - One of the eldest Unmastered, also one of the Core * Carter - A secretive member of the Core who is actually a Wraith using Puppetry * Beckett - Kindred Noddist scholar * Lucita - Lasombra ally of Beckett * The Sacrament of the Reborn - A self-help group for former ghouls Terminology (...) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:1997 releases *